karthfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakken
One of the children of Grimm, god of logic, Drakkens are a reptilian race of sapient humanoids. Due to the natural blessings given to them as the firstborn of Grimm, the Drakken find themselves at the top of the social heirarchy. Drakken tend to be fairly rational beings, and are the least likely to run into trouble without a plan. Game Statistics Ability Score Increase Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age Drakken grow quickly. They gain the ability to walk slowly after hatching, attain the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3, and reach Adulthood by 15. They live to be around 80. Alignment As children of Grimm, the Drakken tend towards Lawful alignments. That doesn't mean that Drakken never break the law, but they most likely will have an articulated reason for their action if asked about it. Size Drakken are taller and heavier than humans, standing well over 6 feet tall and averaging almost 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Drakken Ancestry Choose one type of heritage from the Drakken Ancestry Table. Your breath weapon and damage Resistance are determined by the heritage chosen. Breath Weapon You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your Draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your Drakken ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your Proficiency Bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or Long Rest. Damage Resistance You have Resistance to the damage type associated with your Drakken ancestry. Naming Conventions Drakken naming conventions traditionally consist of a family name followed by a singular given name. Middle names are rarely utilized. While once common, generational names have become rarer in recent times. Some Drakken have done away with the traditional naming scheme, and have begun to adopt the given name first name pattern utilized by other races. Most Drakken who have abandoned their familial ties do away with both their family and given names, adopting a singular descriptive name instead. Drakken names are often short, consisting of 1-2 syllables, and utilize strong, abrupt consonants, and smooth hissing sounds. Doubled letters are common, denoting a lengthened or held sound. Example of Generational Naming The Nox are a traditionalist Drakken family. Nox Thaquun and his partner, Sind, decide to name their firstborn Kulvar. When Thaquun’s younger sister, Tharind, has children with her partner, Keldar, they decide to utilize the same first syllable of ‘Kul’, naming their child Kulos. This first syllable will continue to be utilized when naming all children of this generation, just as Thaquun and Tharind’s parents before them utilized the syllable ’Tha’. Traditional Name Examples Sind Jovar, Dran Ghan, Kris Naskan, Gald Rhoshin, Dek Patrynn, Zekoth Haviin Clanless Name Examples Reckoner, Mourn, Craven, Willful, Valor, Brash, Sage, Shrewd, Method